Poison
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [ Inktober 2O17 / Drabble O3 ] ¿Y si él conocía los malos hábitos que ella tenía luego de entrenar?


**Poison.**

Este reto es del **Inktober** 2017, ya sé que es para dibujo, lo siento.  
 **ADV:** es AU.

 ** _Prompt O3; veneno._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo ya bien entrada la noche. Cuando Afrodita le señaló a su tío Kardia con Manigoldo tirados en una mesa lejos de la gente con un par de caguamas en la mano, Milo supo que todo estaba echado. Incluso tuvo que negar con gracia porque su tío y su mejor amigo podían ser todo un caso. Entonces caminó con Afrodita hasta el otro lado del salón para seguir bailando con los invitados; con el cabello rubio y los disfraces de esa noche, Milo y Afrodita eran dos fresas que se estaban pudriendo en hermosura. Mientras Milo llevaba un atuendo de ángel en color blanco que acentuaba el tono apiñonado de su piel, Afrodita llevaba un traje de diablo en color negro que contrastaba con su piel blanca.

—Milo, no te quiero espantar. —bueno, Afro, no es que eso me haga sentir más segura, se dijo Mila a sí misma—. Pero uno de los Gémini no deja de verte desde hace rato y… oh my god, viene hacia acá…—. Afrodita hizo una pausa dramática girando la cabeza teatralmente—: Ah ¿me llama, tío Minos? ¡Ya voy!

A Milo le sorprendía el apoyo de Afrodita en esos casos. Tuvo que reír bien fuerte porque Minos estaba en sentido contrario a donde Afro había corrido y maldijo a sus adentros no ser consciente de la persona que había mencionado su mejor amiga. ¿Quiénes eran los Gémini? Milo a diferencia de Afrodita no contaba con un círculo muy grande de amigos, en primer lugar porque era muy olvidadiza. Sí, una vez incluso había olvidado su nombre en un examen por lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Hey.

Bien, aquí vamos.

Milo giró el rostro cuando escuchó el llamado y entre las luces parpadeantes del salón intentó enfocar a la figura; era conocido, pero no recordaba de dónde. El chico estaba ataviado en un frac sencillo de color negro, con un moño rojo, el cabello revuelto y unos curiosos dientes falsos adheridos a su propia dentadura. Milo lo miró con una sonrisa, señalándolo cómicamente porque quería recordar de dónde se conocían —: ¿Nos hemos visto antes, verdad?

El peliazul se rio, quitándose la dentadura que se desprendió con un plop viscoso y los envolvió en una servilleta antes de meterlos en su bolsillo del frac. —Kanon, del gimnasio.

Y la cara de Milo enrojeció.

O sea que él la había visto entrenar con su tío, o sea que la había visto en su modo… bestia. La rubia desvió la mirada unos segundos intentando desatorar la neblina de ideas que se estaba haciendo ¿Y si la había visto cuando se había caído? ¿Y si la había visto cuando se había ido al puestecito de Doña Shion luego de entrenar? —Ven.

Milo tuvo que girar de nueva cuenta cuando él le ofrecía la mano y le señalaba la pista de baile. Milo aceptó, sin ocultar el nervio de su sistema, bajándose el diminuto vestido antes de caminar a su lado para bailar _Safari_ de _J Balvin_. Bien entrados en la pista, ambos destensaron los cuerpos al ritmo de la música y Milo observó a Afrodita bailar con Minos la misma canción que ellos, de una manera un poco más sugestiva por supuesto.

—También nos hemos visto en la escuela. Del equipo de americano. —Milo se quedó callada unos minutos al observar la intensidad con la que Kanon la veía, una ligera sonrisa adornó sus labios y salpicó todo su cuerpo en lujuria que golpeó a Kanon como un tractor. Milo recordaba haberlo visto en ambos lados, aunque nunca había preguntado su nombre. Un pequeño golpecito de cadera de Afrodita para juntarlos fue suficiente impulso para acercarse más al chico quien la sostuvo primero; como su fuera algo realmente precioso.

—Mariscal de campo y líder del equipo ¿no? —Kanon asintió sin problemas, internamente sugestionado porque la chica tuviera conocimiento de él. Las canciones pasaron mientras ellos se movían al ritmo, cambiando de posiciones entre ritmos. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, sus cuerpos estaban completamente juntos, la espalda de Milo golpeaba con insistencia el pecho de Kanon y este la juntaba tanto como podía ante la música indecente, atento a las miradas curiosas del otro lado del salón. Él susurró algo a su oído que la hizo reír y sonrojarse unos segundos antes de perderse entre la bruma de gente a una parte que nadie conocía del salón.

.

.

.

Manigoldo había caído muerto en la silla una vez que Afrodita lo llevó hasta allá. La rubia lo dejó sentarse antes de abrazarlos, a él y a Kardia contra su cuerpo unos segundos como si fuera una niña de diez años y no una adolescente de dieciocho. Besó la mejilla de cada uno y se alejó lentamente. —¡Gracias tío Mani! —ambos adultos ignorarían deliberadamente la manera en que la red se pegaba completamente al cuerpo de la rubia como si fuera una segunda piel y de ninguna manera mencionarían las tiras de cuero crudo que formaban un pentagrama en la espalda cubriendo todas las partes pudendas de su cuerpo. Fingirían que nada de eso había pasado.

—Chale, me dieron como tres infartos en el nepe cuando estaba bailando con ella.

—Si hasta yo los sentí, wey ¿por qué no me invitó a bailar?

O quizá no.

Unos minutos después cuando siguieron con atención los pasos de Afrodita que ahora estaba platicando muy cerca de uno de los invitados: un hombre alto de cabello azul y mirada predadora, Kardia fue testigo de como su sobrina estaba íntimamente pegada a un sujeto que era más alto que ella y que tenía pelos de un video de _Whitesnake_. —¿Quién chingados es ese? —le dio un golpe bien fuerte a Manigoldo para que volteara y viera a los dos bailando tan pegado en la pista. Manigoldo le tomó a su cerveza antes de limpiarse con la mano.

—Ay, pues es el primo de Defteros, Canon… Canute… Kanon. Ese.

Kardia evaluó la situación por unos segundos antes de acomodarse en la silla con más calma, ya iba a ir a envenenarlo—: Ah, entonces de seguro es puto como Def.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XDDD FUE MUY DIVERTIDO HACER ESTE OS. Es para la sushi, con mucho cariño.**


End file.
